


This feels like falling in love

by poetdameron



Series: Tumblr MCU ficlets/prompts [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Beard burns, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Top Bucky Barnes, Tumblr Prompt, first time rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a first time for everything and the way Bucky smiles has always been Steve's biggest weakness. And turn on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This feels like falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh, this fic. Here, have some PWP with rimming :D. Title form 'Kiss me' by Ed Sheeran that kills me everytime in comes into my playlist.
> 
> If you liked the stuff and have a tumblr, please reblog the [original post](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/130607286994/imagine-the-first-time-steve-got-rimmed-just)!

**This feels like falling in love**

 

Bucky’s kisses feels nice on his skin, is always nice to feel his lips, soft and warm, on him, doing their way to his cock or whatever he wanted at the moment. Steve has realized that he couldn’t actually say ‘no’ to Bucky when it comes to these moments of complete calm and relax, when he is so sweet and his attention is all on Steve, and—

“WOAH! What the hell?”  
“What?”

Steve sits on the bed, Bucky’s hands get smashed between his ass and the mattress and the older smiles at him, Steve all red and with his eyebrows meeting his hairline. Bucky was kissing his tights, the norma thing, his fingers exploring his skin and one hand wrapped around his shaft, perfect; but then his fingers started trading the hole of his ass, his kisses following a wet pat to it too and then his tongue was showing there, just like that.

“Wha-what were you doing, Buck?”  
“Ummm…” He started, freeing his hands from their punishment and putting his chin on one, looking at Steve with a bored expression. “I was about to eat you out.”  
“Wha- Why?” Steve asks and he is blushing even worse than before, if that was posible.  
“Why, you say?” He gives that for an answer and leans toward Steve’s ass again, lifting him a little so he can see his hole. “I’m starving for you, Stevie and I want to love you in any way posible. With my whole heart and soul and body. Stay still.”  
“Buck?”  
“Lay down for me, Stevie.”

He does. Steve looks at the roof and squeezes his eyes shut when Bucky’s fingers open him wide for his kisses to come and met his entrance, Bucky licks at his hole with steady calm and warm tongue, exploring and savoring in there. They just get off the shower they were both clean and Steve realizes maybe that was Bucky’s intention since he got home and asked for him to be in the shower with him, then get into bed together and kiss, kiss, kiss, filling each other with their caress and ooooh, Bucky hasn’t shaved, that’s right.

“Buck…”

But he doesn’t answer, at least not with works. He mouths his hole and then penetrates it with his tongue, obscene sounds filling their little room and Steve hasn’t realized how low he is whimpering, squeezing the bed sheets with both hands and embarrassing Bucky’s head with his skinny legs. Bucky needs a haircut, he knows because his messy hair is giving him tickles on his tights and his stubble is killing him.

It feels… weird. Not a bad weird, just new. Like fingering with slik but even better because it so wet and warm, Bucky knows what he is doing or at least he pretends to do so when he stops for a little to take a breath, look at him, smile with that kitttish smile of his and then go down on him again, beard living red marks on Steve’s skin and his tongue making him moan lowder and lowder, his pleas lost in the sound of the music on the radio they always use for these moments. Damn, Bucky’s good at everything, isn’t he?

“You like that?” The older boy asks when he looks at Steve and he just nods. “Good,” he smiles “I’am hoping you will let me do this again…”  
“Yeah…”  
Bucky smiles, gives his ass a kiss and then one to his right tight. “You are beautiful.”  
“And you are a complete sap, come on…”

He feels him smile over his perineum, Bucky licks at it and gives him a quick kiss before he starts licking at his ass again, this time entering a finger with vaseline and Steve groans deep and lower than ever, making Bucky laugh and the vibrations of his laugh makes him shiver. Steve smiles, fingers on Bucky’s hair and his name on his tongue, moaning it with every stroke of his finger, then two fingers and when he makes scissors inside him, Bucky put his tongue to work again, in and out, in and out.

“Oh, shiiit, Buck!”

Finally, Bucky keeps his fingers there and goes for a sloppy and wet kiss, their tongues playing with each other and their laughs getting lost in moans while Bucky keeps him open with three fingers now. Steve rubs his dick on Bucky’s, he can feel him hard as ever, leacking pre-come and begging for relase, to be inside him. Steve prepares Bucky’s penis, filling it with vaseline, both giving desperate and wet kisses, moaning, sucking and giving small bites to their lips. Steve directs Bucky’s cock to his enter and Bucky grabs himself at the base and finally enters Steve, inch by inch. Both groan over their mouths when Bucky is so deep as he can be, his balls stuck to Steve’s ass.

“Mmmm …”  
“What?” Asks Steve, Bucky has his eyes closed and is smiling like ever.  
“You are perfect." 

Shit, if Bucky was ridiculous sometimes. The older kisses him quickly, making the first blow slowly almost out completely and then full in him again. Bucky keeps the movement like that, Steve’s legs around his hips, in and out almost completely, and excruciatingly slow. Steve can feel how slowly the feeling of fullness can be even more amazing in him, he has his eyes shut and his only commitment is moaning for more, and Bucky gives more, each time increasing the pace of his thrusts until each input taps that sweet spot inside him, making Steve moan his name with every thrust.

"Shit, shit, shit, Stevie!”

Steve smiles, wrapping his arms around his neck to help him change positions, getting on top of him. Bucky takes his hips slightly, helping him with the new movement. It doesn’t cost them anything to find the rhythm again and Steve smiles down at him, bending to kiss him and biting his lower lip, daring him to say something, to tell one of his silly jokes now, but Bucky loves this. Bucky loves when Steve rides him and looks at him as if he could do it a lifetime, and in a way, the two wanted that.

Sweat pearl their bodies, they will need another bath after this and Bucky knows that Steve is near there, knows it because his skin has goosebumps and his lunges have diminished a little, and then his favorite part:

“Ah, Buuuck …. Shit, Bucky!”  
“Come, sweetheart. Come for me.”  
“Oh shit, Jaaa-James… James!”

He does. Steve comes without even having been touched, only by the stimulation of Bucky licking his ass and then Bucky fucking him. Bucky smiles, loves when Steve calls him like that during his orgasms and only during that. So he waits for his friend’s orgasm to pass before tossing him into the mattress, spreading his legs a bit more and lifting him a little as he moans hard, his thrusts uncontrolled and uncoordinated, dying to reach the long-awaited orgasm. Steve moans all the time, forces Bucky to kiss him and look him in the eye during his thrusts until Bucky comes, shutting his deep moan in the kiss Steve offers.

The two are a mess, their bed is a complete mess too and the sheets have ended in the ground, but the two can’t give a damn. They continue kissing for a long time, smiling and laughing without really saying anything, Bucky still in Steve until the blond looks sleepy and Bucky knows he has to get rid of him so they can clean themselves and rest properly on their bed.

“Don’t!” Steve warns, forcing him to stick to his chest when Bucky tries to stand. “Okay? I just… I want…”  
“Oh. Okay. Whatever you want, baby.”

Bucky kisses his forehead before moving to be facing each other, with a smile from ear to ear. “I love you”, he hears Steve say and smiles. Bucky is leaning again to his face and kisses the tip of Steve’s nose.  
“I love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
